Scenes from a Wedding Party
by TheBucketWoman
Summary: Missing Scenes from Degrassi Takes Manhattan: The Heat is On. Drabbles. And some special appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Scenes from a Commitment Ceremony/Beach Party/Whatever:

A Degrassi Takes Manhattan Missing Scene Drabble Collection

by TheBucketWoman

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything else I may reference herein. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Chapter One.

**Snake/Spike**

Archie Simpson, Snake to his friends, stared at the spot where his daughter'd just been. With her _husband_. He believed that, for the very first time, he'd just pulled ahead of Joey in the 'You Won't Believe This Shit' contest they'd had going since Craig had turned sixteen. This was what he was thinking when he turned to his wife and saw the magma rising behind her eyes.

"Sh-h-h-hugar honey iced tea!" she whisper-screamed. Jack was on the couch watching Spongebob and had a tendency to pick up new vocabulary too fast for her to say what was really on her mind.

"Spike," he said. She was violently putting groceries away.

"Don't Spike me, Archie," she said. "This is…this…Gawwwwww."

"He's a good kid, you know."

"I know," she said. "He's the sweetest kid in the world. This isn't about him."

"And it's ridiculously sudden, I know, but…"

"Didn't I tell her, like, five whole seconds ago that she didn't need a man to be validated? So, what does she do? She gets married. In a fuh—a _flipping_ casino! That's _classy_. And now we're supposed to pretend that we're okay with that so she could go do it again on the beach."

"We got married in street clothes," he reminded her. "And you were not only pregnant, but about to dump me."

"You didn't want more kids," she reminded him. But she was thawing.

"Until you told me you were pregnant," he said. "Nobody's perfect, is my point."

"I just want her to be happy," she said. "What if this is the biggest mistake of her life? This is so not the time for her to get married. I mean, maybe she should at least wait until she could commit to a school for more than two semesters, ya know?"

"I know," he said. "I agree. But she's an adult…" A voice in his head said she is not! "And so is he, and we have no say in what they do."

"I know that," she said. "Why do you think I kept my mouth shut until they left? Cheese and rice!"

"Cheese and rice!" Jack said, from the living room.

"I really do love it when you talk dirty," Snake said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. "We got work to do. Gotta rent you a suit for one thing."

"What's wrong with—"

"No Hawaiian shirts," she said, reading his mind.

**Jay/Manny.**

Jay and Manny got back to their room, though Jay did not know how they managed it. Manny shut their door and leaned her back against it, staring at him, wide-eyed. He stared back at her for all of a second before he had a totally inappropriate reaction to the whole situation.

He burst into hysterical, screamy, Hawkeye Pierce-style laughter.

"What the—" Manny said. He looked up at her blurrily. She watched him, her eyes getting even bigger if that were possible.

"AHAAAAAhahaHAHAHAAA!"

"Fuck is wrong with you!" she said.

"HAAA!"

Manny managed to keep the whole stone face thing going as long as she could, but she couldn't help but laugh a little when other people did. And her laugh…it was kind of a distraction.

"Focus, Jay," she said, looking down at him. He reached behind him for a pillow to put into his lap.

"I'm focused," he squeaked.

"On Spinner!" she reminded him. "And Emma!"

"I'm kinda impressed with the boy," Jay said. "Getting wasted and hitched. That was a fuck-up almost worthy of _me_."

Manny groaned.

Jay pretended to think for a second and said, "Are you _thirsty_?"

"A little," she said, puzzled at the change in topic.

"We should go get some _drinks_," he said. "A little champagne—you figure three or four bottles would be enough?"

"What?" she asked. It took a second for her to get the hint.

"Shut up!" She took the pillow off his lap and hit him with it. He got hold of the pillow and used it to pull her down onto the bed with him.

"You'll just never make an honest man of me," Jay said.

"Make an honest man of _you_?" Manny asked. "Do I look like I have magical powers or something?"

"I dunno," he squinted. "Maybe if you came a little closer…"

"Mhmm?"

"And took off that thing you got on."

She rolled her eyes again, and then started talking to him really slowly, as if he could barely speak English.

"Boo," she said. "Your friend. My friend. _Our friends_. They're making a mess. What do we do to help them?"

"I said I'd call Uncle Larry if they wanted," he said. "In the meantime, do you think you can come over here and…"

She kissed him before he could make any magic wand jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

Scenes from a Commitment Ceremony/Beach Party/Whatever:

A Degrassi Takes Manhattan Missing Scene Drabble Collection

by TheBucketWoman

Disclaimer: I do not own _Degrassi_ or anything else I may reference herein. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Chapter Two.

**Spinner and Jay.**

"Dude," Jay said.

"Yeah," Spinner said.

"You're friggin _married_."

"Yep," Spinner said. Jay had said it several times, like he still couldn't believe it. Truth be told, neither could Spinner himself. Having taken all the pictures and stuff and changed out of the suits, they sat on the beach, beer in hand, though Spinner was having definite trouble taking his eyes off of Emma. It was like the feeling he got a few days after Christmas, when he got up and noticed that the toys were still there, on top of his dresser or in his bed with him, or on the floor and it felt like Christmas all over again.

She stood in a little clump with Manny and Liberty and they were dancing to some girly-girl CD that someone dug up while the Studz took a break.

Stuff was still pretty confusingly up in the air—he had no job until the Dot reopened, no clue when that would be. He had savings, but who knew how long that money would last. Still, this was a pretty damn good day and if he'd learned anything over the past couple years, it was to take the moments wherever he could find them. He'd figure something out—temporary work somewhere, whatever.

Seemed like, before he died, his Dad had constantly worried about the future—how he'd send Spin and his sister to University (he really should have known better than to think of Spinner as university material, but what's past is past), how to pay off the mortgage, when and if he could retire. Then, suddenly, there was no future. Spinner loved his Dad, thought no one ever had a better Dad in this world, but he would learn from that one mistake. Life was too short.

Jay snapped his fingers in front of Spinner's face.

"What?"

"What?"

"You looked like you were about to go all Terms of Endearment on my ass, and as your friend, I could not let that happen."

"Shut up," Spin gave him a little shove, careful not to spill any of the beer.

**Emma/Manny/Liberty**

Manny and Liberty tried to work some kind of harmony between them as they sang along to one of Manny's old mix CDs. "Penny and Me" suffered a quick but painful death once they made Emma join in as did "Hands Down," "Hella Good," and "I'm Like a Bird."

Sav looked like he was in great pain through all of it, (Spin said something about the kid having perfect pitch) which made it that much more fun.

"Aw," she said after they'd tormented him for a while. "Whatsamatter Sav?"

"I fear for humanity," he said. "You and Spin are gonna have the most tone-deaf babies _ever_." Manny gave him big "shut up, you dumbass!" eyes, but he didn't get it.

"Sav!" she said.

"What?"

"Ixnay on the abiesbay?"

"_That's_ subtle," Emma said.

"Huh?" Sav said. "_Oh_! Because he only has one—"

"Oh my gawd," Manny said, covering her eyes.

"Actually," Liberty said. "There's a distinct possibility that he could still produce viable sperm. And if not, maybe you could ask him if he froze any—"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Emma asked. "Because I think I'd rather have it with my _husband_ before I discuss it with anyone else, 'kay?"

"Hee hee," Manny said. "Husband."

"Husband," Liberty said, nodding.

"Huuuusssssband," Manny said. "You have a huuusband," she sing-songed.

"No more beer for you," Emma said, taking Manny's pretty much empty bottle away, all the while thinking "I have a huuuuussband," and smiling like an idiot.

**Kendra Mason**

It was incredibly difficult, but she managed to get her ass home for the beach party/wedding-ish thingee. She had to call in every favor she had and she managed to max out her best friend's frequent flier miles to get from boarding school in Victoria to Toronto a week earlier than she'd planned.

"Where the hell have _you_ been?" Jay joked when he saw her.

"Out in the garage," she snarked, without missing a beat. "Fixing my bike. With Henry Finnerty" It was a running joke between them, had been ever since Spinner was in chemo and she'd been unable to get home to see him. Jay called her the Kid Who Got Written Out of the Sitcom and she got mad enough at him to stop crying.

"You're lyin," he said. "You were in your room."

"You got me," she said. "It was the longest time-out ever."

"Well, sister-Chuck," he said. "You managed to get back for the important shit, I guess."

"What_ever_, Fonzie," she said. "People ever tell you that you watch too much TV?"

"Today?" he asked. "A few times. Why?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, giving him a light shove so she could go find her brother, who, incidentally was _not_ expecting her.

The "Holy Fuck!" her brother squeaked when she opened the tent flap had been worth all the trouble she'd gone through to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Scenes from a Commitment Ceremony/Beach Party/Whatever:

A Degrassi Takes Manhattan Missing Scene Drabble Collection

by TheBucketWoman

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything else I may reference herein. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Chapter Three.

**Jack, and Pretty Much Everyone.**

"How 'bout you come sit with me?" Emma said. He looked at her like "do I have to?" but sat down. Because it was Emma.

"So, what've you been doing all day?" she asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you!"

He shrugged. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

He told her about how his buds, Peter and Sav and Danny knew _everything_ about music and taught him a little.

Then Peter said "Did you eat?" and gave him some pigs in a blanket even though Jack said he ate already. And Sav shared a couple of his strawberries, too. Danny split some cookies.

Liberty told him all about the rocks they found and how they got all smooth like that. Then she gave him some deviled egg.

Then he hung out with Spinner and Jay and talked about food and cars and food, and they gave him some cake.

And then he felt a little sleepy but he saw Manny dancing so he had to dance with her and his Mommy, too, so he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Then Mommy asked if he ate and he said yes and she said "What'd you eat?" and he told her and Manny got worried he'd throw up, but Mommy knew he wouldn't.

He told Emma all of this and she said "Wow."

"Aren't you tired?" Emma asked

"Nope," he said. He wondered if there were any of those cookies left.

**Spike**

Christine "Spike" Nelson prided herself on her ability to size people up, but this Jay kid was getting to be a real anomaly. She'd heard enough about him to feel like he was not to be trusted in the least.

But now she watched as, not twenty feet away from her, Jay had a conversation with Jack. He looked the little boy in the eye as he prattled on about everything that popped into his head. Jay still managed to look fascinated, somehow. They spoke seriously, like they were in the middle of a philosophical discussion between two adults instead of a typical Jack topic like "Who's more awesome: Harry Potter or Spiderman?"

And it became obvious that Jack loved him.

He loved Spinner, too, of course, but Spike had known that he would. Spin seemed like he was made to be a Daddy, to the point where he carried wet wipes in his pockets, just in case. And Spinner was silly, all rubber faces and kid-friendly jokes. (What happened when the deli counter guy backed into the slicer? He got a little behind in his orders. How do you make a handkerchief dance? You put a little boogie in it.) Jack had practically been holding his sides earlier.

But Jason Hogart. Who knew?

When Emma walked by, Spike grabbed her and asked what she thought of those two.

"They have similar interests," Emma joked. "Pepperoni pizza, wrestling, Manny—"

Manny had been Jack's first love. He'd been really gentlemanly about conceding to Jay.

"Do we trust him?" Spike asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Of course Manny's gonna have a hell of a time with him now. After hanging out with Jack all day, he's gonna be all 'Can _we_ have one?'"

"I can see that going over really well," Spike said, laughing.

"I know," Emma said. "But if anyone can talk her into it..."

**Spinner and Marco.**

Marco spent the week of the wedding(s) wandering Naples and Rome and having his Italian corrected. And eating. And dancing. All of which added to the guilt he felt when he found out what had happened to the Dot.

So Marco called Spinner, and in the midst of all of his "I am so sorrys" his "Is everybody okays" and his "Is there anything I can dos" he realized that Spinner didn't really seem that upset.

That was a little disturbing.

"Spin?"

"Yo."

"Talk to me."

"It's cool," Spinner said. "Everybody's okay. The insurance is covering the rebuild. I got a temp job, so…"

"Okay," Marco said. "At least there's that."

"And I got married."

"Oh yeah, well," Marco began. "Wait. I think this connection's finally going _cataplasma_. You wanna gimme that again?"

"Got married."

"That's what I thought you said," Marco replied. "How'd Jane's mother take it?"

"I didn't marry Jane," Spinner said. "Broke up with Jane, but that's a long story."

Marco wracked his brain to think of who else Spinner would marry. "Who then? Paige?" If it was Paige, he really didn't wanna know. "Not Darcy is it?"

"Emma," Spinner said.

"Emma?"

"Yep."

There was a pause.

"'Least it's not Paige," Marco said.

"Aw," Spinner said. "Just call her. You know you want to."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Marco said. "Emma!"

"I know," Spinner said. "Believe me, I've heard it all over the past few days. It's random. It'll never last. She's too good for me."

"She's _not_ too good for you."

"Actually, she totally is," Spinner said. "But we just won't tell her that, will we?"

"Well," Marco said. "I don't know what to say, buddy. Um. Congrats?"

"Thanks."

"And you're gonna explain this to me in detail when I get back, right?"

"Yeah," Spinner said. "And you gotta bring pictures of yourself holding up the Leaning Tower of Pizza or some shit, okay?"

"That's _Pisa_, Spin," Marco said. "And I'm in Naples. Pisa's, like, way further north."

"Okay," Spinner said. "Take pictures of Naples stuff. Like that ice cream with the three flavors."

Marco laughed. "I love you bro. Tell Emma she might just've lucked out."

Spinner laughed. "Been hitting the wine already bro?"

"Spin."

"Love you too, asshole."


End file.
